On a Dark Cold Night
by Yue-eternal
Summary: [COMPLETE] He was my only lover, my dream and my life... [HAOYOH][Shonenai]


**On a Dark Cold Night **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

I looked across the cold dark room, silently devouring everything into me. There he was, lying on the red-stained bed which couldn't be seen clearly in the dark. Yoh. He was my lover. The one who I ever opened up to, show my smile and my caress to.

My knee suddenly fell numb and I sank to them, slumping onto the ground like a nobody. Smirking slightly, I finally came to my senses of what I have done in the night. I felt like crying but no…I couldn't. Asakura Hao never cried, no matter how hard I had led my life. I never gave up and never regrets.

I had enough. I tried to laugh and move. Motionless. Voiceless. The only thing which came out of my dry lips was cold air. My ego tried to kick in but failed miserably. I'm now like a cold kitten, waiting for someone to pick me up, love me and caress me.

I longed to have him, want him and devouring him but he had resisted my touch, pushing me across the dark cold night. Yes. I forced him into being mine for all eternity. It wasn't easy but still, he gave himself up to me. I made him swore that he will be mine and mine only for all eternity but he broke his promise, blinding me with his pair of lights.

The wind dryly blew across the atmosphere darkened room, chilling me a bit. Still, I was not afraid or even scared of what I have done, what he had done.

No.

Not a bit.

Managed to stand on both of my feet, I slowly advanced to him, my dear Yoh, my lovely Yoh. His beauty made him looked like a dark angel on his bed. No. Our bed. Legs and hands were tangled in the stained sheets. His hair was spreading out beautifully as though he's in deep sleep. Such a beautiful color of brown, which everybody would have agreed.

Before reaching the bed, I turned my head lazily to look across the other side of the room with deep hatred.

Four. Four lovely red-stained 'ornaments' were hanging by their necks, fully tied to a blood-stained rope. There were three boys, shaman boys and a medium for the spirits, a girl to be precise. Cackling loudly, I stopped myself, don't want to wake Yoh up from his sleep. I snapped my fingers shakily, more in anger. Immediately, flame swallowed them in the night. Soon, ashes and burnt bodies can be found only on the floor, nowhere else.

Dreadful screams were heard but only by me. Angered by the sight, I violently kicked the remains away and stared ahead into nothingness. I was then calmed by the sound of soothing bells on Yoh's waist. The wind was playing with them, ringing them in the night. I gave it to him as his birthday present but still, he resisted me. Diverting my attention to him on the bed, his body was spread out. Emotionless and expressionless. It seemed that the only soul which have kept him alive long enough had been sucked out of him. Yes. Only dark dark shades of red were left… Dark dark shades…

Speckles of scarlet ran off like never-ending water off his body. The body of the boy who had resisted him.

Normally, Yoh will wake up to 'play' with him in the night. But tonight is different, he did not woke up. Instead, he had done something terrible. He had done something which I couldn't forgive. He took someone else into the bed and tried to run with his friends. It's ok. Nothing matters anymore. The Tao had been punished and so are the others.

Remembering the agony and pain which Yoh had made, made me laughed deeply. Climbing onto the bed, I studied him closely. Nicely decorated scars were there as well as rivulets. Lying against my back, I pulled him to me. At that moment, I chose to remember what he had done. Tightening my grasp around his fragile waist, I feared that I will hurt him.

I loosened my grip and rest his head beneath my chin. Smiling, I snapped my fingers for one last time. The bed was soon engulfed in dancing pillars of flame. They looked pitifully at us. But I didn't care. Warping my body around his, I smiled softly to him for the first time in my life. But he didn't get to see it. It was all too late when it happened.

I shut my eyes and waited…

There was no time left. I will Yoh again amidst in the stars or hell whether he likes it or not. After all, he was my mine and mine alone. No one will dare to take him away from me again.

Because, Yoh had saved me from the darkness. He was my only lover, my only dream and…

My life…

Owari...


End file.
